Dark Knight of Hogwarts
by windstorm16
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has lived a lonely life, orphaned at birth, hated at his orphanage, hated by his housemates, hated by his school. But when the girl he loves betrays him he will unleash his darkness and show the magical world just what happens when you back a wolf into a corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! This is something new, as there are so very few Naruto/Harry Potter stories, even fewer good ones, I decided to give it a shot. Though be warned this story isn't going to favor the Light Side of things, meaning no Gryffindor Naruto, no friends with the Golden Trio, and no hero. Also it's a actually a triple crossover, with some minor crossovers as well, of Naruto/Harry Potter/Power Rangers, got a problem with that, to bad my story my rules. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

The Forbidden Forest that sat on the edges surrounding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was, despite the name, a relatively peaceful place. If you ignore the Hippogriffs, and the Werewolves, and the Centaurs that distrust humans, and the giant man-eating spiders, and the explosions currently going off and toppling the massive trees…

…Wait what was that last one?

"Bombarda! Confringo! Sectumsempra!"

Yes, currently someone was in the forest destroying everything in sight.

The person in question was a third year student from Hogwarts. If one were to see the student they could identify which house they belonged to by the emerald green and silver tie, and the snake symbol on their robes. The student had spiky bright yellow hair, cerulean blue eyes that were currently filled with equal parts rage and sadness, lightly tanned skin, three curious lines on each cheek that resembled whiskers, and wearing the standard Hogwarts uniform.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, a third year student sorted into Slytherin House, and regarded as the most disliked, if not hated, person in all of Hogwarts.

The reason for the last part was due to the fact that Naruto was likely the first person in history to be sorted into Slytherin, who was muggleborn. This lead than a less than pleasant school life for Naruto, being sorted into a house known for only purebloods and the occasional half-bloods, while all but a few despising muggleborns, while the other three houses hated Naruto for simply being a Slytherin not caring about his blood status.

'Because obviously anyone in Slytherin is automatically a Dark Lord in training or a junior Death Eater!' Naruto thought still amazed at the sheer stupidity and ignorance the majority of the Wizarding World possessed

During the first few weeks Naruto hadn't been aware of this though and had tried to make friends, key word being tried.

He first tried with members of his own house, with it ending in a spectacular fail, with most calling him a mudblood and to leave or the rare few that simply ignored his existence. While put off by this Naruto simply moved, after all he'd been called names all the time at the orphanage what's one more to add to the list.

Next he tried with the other houses, these attempts ended even worse than his attempts with the other Slytherins. The Ravenclaws just ignored him, with a few telling him to leave them alone. The Hufflepuffs actively avoided him with a few brave ones throwing jinxes and hexes at his back.

The worst however had to be Gryffindor, those were the students that actually made an effort to ambush Naruto and use him as target practice for spells.

Naruto actually lost track of how many times he had limp, or drag himself, to the Hospital Wing to be healed from some of the more cruel and damaging attacks.

And that just in first year!

He had tried talking the head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor, though she either didn't believe him or his attackers were defended by their housemates. Naruto even tried going to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, but he just brushed it off as "children being children" or that he, Naruto, should forgive them.

It made any respect Naruto would have had for either Professors vanish instantly.

The only Professor that really helped Naruto was his own Head of House, Severus Snape.

The worse of his tormentors were Draco Malfoy and his cronies, all of whom had at least one Death Eater that bought there way out of Azkaban, claiming to have been under the Imperius, and they had inherited their parents hatred for muggleborns.

The others were the Weasley Twins who regularly used Naruto as a target for new pranks, after all better to target the lone hated snake than a group of them .

So, Naruto had eventually stopped trying to make friends after realizing it was a lost cause. Though that's not to say he didn't have friends.

There were a very select few at Hogwarts Naruto could honestly say were his friends. The first being a Ravenclaw girl a year below Naruto himself, Luna Lovegood. Luna was disliked by her own house because of her stranger behaviour and odd beliefs, some even starting to call her "Loony Lovegood". Naruto didn't find her strange however, he found her unique, he didn't make fun of her behaviour or the creatures she talked about, as while most would brush them off as make believe Naruto preferred that just because it hasn't been seen doesn't mean it doesn't exist.

Naruto regularly defended Luna from her housemates along with tracking down her stolen stuff, it only lowered Naruto's already abysmal opinion of the Hogwarts staff that they did nothing to stop the bullying and theft.

Another person Naruto considered a friend was strangely enough Professor Snape. While the other three houses hated Snape for his bias to Slytherins and his harsh teaching, Naruto knew he did because someone had to stick up for the snakes and no one else was very eager to. As for his teaching methods Naruto understood that Snape only wanted to make sure none of them messed as Potions was a difficult subject, one mistake could cause the potion to blow up in your face, sometimes literally. Not to mention Snape was rather passionate about potions and Naruto was sure Snape didn't like it that none of his students took potion making a seriously as he did or saw how dangerous it could be.

It earned Naruto some points that he took potions seriously, as while any Witch or Wizard could wave a wand and cast a spell, not everyone could brew potions which required very little magic.

The Potions Professor even gave Naruto private lessons on making more advanced potions and giving him his old potions book filled with spells Snape had created and better ways to brew potions.

This along with being the only teacher that defended him from other students, even his own housemates, made Severus Snape the only teacher he respected.

Finally Naruto had two other friends which were ironically Slytherins. The first being Tracey Davis, a half-blood, who didn't act like a typical Slytherin. In fact while most Slytherins were reserved, snobbish, or bullies, Tracey was cunning, happy, and if you got on her bad side down right lethal.

It helped them become friends as both could be considered outsider, Naruto being a muggleborn and Tracey being a half-blood they both had to work harder.

The other one was Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Slytherin. The friendship between them was a strange one, with Daphne being pureblood and Naruto being muggleborn. Naruto had been surprised when she chose to be friend even knowing he was hated by the rest of Slytherin, but that had quickly endeared her to Naruto. With that endearment becoming a crush and then growing love.

But that thought brought Naruto back to why he is in the Forbidden Forest blasting and cutting everything in sight.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend just before the holidays, Naruto had planned to ask Daphne to go with him and finally tell her how he felt, even if she didn't feel the same about him he still wanted her to know.

Though when he finally found her it felt like the world around him shattered, when he saw her with Malfoy of all people.

Naruto had only had enough time to see Malfoy's smirking face and Daphne looking at him before he took off running out of the school and straight into the Forbidden Forest. He didn't know how long he ran or how far he was in the forest, not that he was worried as Naruto wasn't afraid of the magical creatures in the forest or treat them like lesser beings.

Eventually he stopped running and just started throwing every destructive spell he knew around until he was running dangerously low on magic.

'I still have enough for one more spell. But what?' Naruto thought panting lightly

He'd already used every destructive hex, charm, jinx, and curse he knew.

 ** _"Not all of them."_** A voice echoed

"What the…" Naruto said whirling around with his wand out

"Who's there?!" Said Naruto

 ** _"You know the spell."_** Said the voice

"What spell?" Naruto questioned since he knew a lot of spells

 ** _"You know the words. Say it."_** The voice ordered

It took Naruto a moment to realize what spell the voice meant, making him gulp. He knew the spell, he knew the words, who didn't? But that wasn't the problem, the problem was he had to mean it, along the skill, desire, and concentration.

 ** _"You have all that and more. Unleash your hatred, unleash your rage, unleash your darkness. Say the words, do it!"_** Commanded the voice

Naruto looked forward at an undamaged tree and instantly saw Malfoy's sneering ferret face and in that moment all the anger, rage, and darkness he's kept lock up came rushing straight to the surface, as his wand tip emitting a green glow.

"Avada Kedavra!" Naruto shouted unleashing the killing curse

The curse blasted right through the tree along with anything else behind it.

 ** _"Yes. Yes! Good, tell me how did it feel?"_** The voice said, Naruto breathing heavily from using the last of his magic

"It… felt… great!" Naruto said with a dark glint in his eyes having imagined the curse hit Malfoy

 ** _"Good. Very good. If you wish to feel this power again follow my voice and I give it and so much more."_** The voice tempted

Naruto smiled darkly at this and turned where he instinctively knew the voice was coming from before walking to the source, not knowing that his actions have created a ripple in fates plans, ripples that cannot be undone.

*Department of Mysteries*

Within the Department of Mysteries rested many secrets, secrets of magic that are studied by Unspeakables. In once such section of the Department of Mysteries rested the Hall of Prophecies, one such prophecy made in early 1980 concerning the Dark Lord Voldemort and the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter.

This prophecy orb began vibrating violently until it unexplainably shattered into pieces.

*Hogwarts*

Luna Lovegood stopped in her skipping as she felt a shiver go up her back.

"The Master has found his knight." Luna said getting strange looks from any nearby students

Smiling dreamily Luna resumed her skipping knowing things have started to change in the favor of those with darker hearts,

And she didn't mean Death Eaters and their false lord.

Meanwhile Sybil Trelawney began getting ready for her next Divination Class when she suddenly gasped and went into a trance.

"The Masters return has begun…

Aided by the Knight Wolf bred in darkness…

He shall pull the world into the depths…

Reborn with the Dark Lord…

The Masters return has begun and all shall kneel or perish…"

Trelawney snapped out of her trance and looked around unaware that she just made a second genuine prophecy.

*Slytherin Girls Dorm*

Tracey Davis was considered one of the two most beautiful girls in Slytherin, the other being her best friend, though that's now debatable, Daphne Greengrass. Tracey had long dark brown, nearly black, hair that fell past her shoulders to mid back length in natural curls, intense blue eyes, flawless pale skin, and being an early bloomer as she's already begun developing curves.

She's already been asked out numerous times before from boys from all houses, even Gryffindor, but she turned them all down as she only had eyes for one.

Currently Tracey was relaxing in her dorm room, she wasn't as Hogsmeade like everyone else as because of what she heard some other students saying. That Naruto had run out of the castle after seeing Daphne with that ferret Malfoy of all people.

After that Tracey threw several hexes and jinxes when the students started badmouthing her friend before returning to her dorm room to calm down less she do something more painful and permanent.

That and because if it was true and she sa Daphne with Malfoy she wouldn't be able to stop herself from cursing them both.

As if summoned Daphne burst into the dorm room looking angry and worried.

Daphne was the other girl that many boys at Hogwarts had wanted to date, only none were brave enough to approach the Ice Queen. Daphne had long golden blonde hair that was just a tad shorter than Tracey's, icy blue eyes that warded off anyone that tried approaching, snow white pale skin, and like Tracey was an early bloomer.

'Well speak of the devil.' Tracey thought grabbing her wand just in case she needed to curse anyone

"Do you know where Naruto is?" was the first thing Daphne said

"No, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Now then how about a good reason as to why I shouldn't tie you up and throw you into the Black Lake?" Tracey demanded, Daphne frowning

"What? What did I do?" Said Daphne though that was obviously the wrong thing to say when she had to quickly make a shield to block a rather nasty hex sent at her

"What you did? You're really asking that? How about getting with Malfoy of all people! Seriously Daphne, Malfoy!" Tracey said loudly

She'd sooner date a Dementor than Malfoy!

"Wait, I can explain!" Said Daphne blocking a Blasting Curse

"Not interested! Locomotor Wibbly!" Tracey casted, which was blocked again

"Would you just listen! It was a Love Potion!" Daphne finally shouted, stopping Tracey mid-spell

"… Talk and if I see that you're lying…" Threatened Tracey, Daphne nodding before began telling her what happened

*Flashback*

Daphne wasn't sure what was happening, she felt like she was trapped in her own body. All she knew was that she suddenly realized how much she loved Draco Malfoy, which was strange as the other day just the other day the thought alone of Malfoy made her nauseas.

Though suddenly she saw Malfoy smirking at someone, looking she saw it was her friend Naruto who looked as if his entire world just fell apart.

Before she could say anything he took off running away.

"Ha look at the pathetic little mudblood run away, maybe he'll finally do us all the favor and kill himself so he can no longer bring shame to Slytherin." Malfoy said, his words snapping Daphne out of whatever trance she had been in

It took Daphne less than a minute to realize what happened, someone dosed her with love potion!

And it didn't take a genius to find out who.

"You… little bastard! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!" Daphne shouted the first spell disarming Malfoy and launching him back while the second froze him in place though only from the neck down

"What?! What're you doing?!" Malfoy demanded trying to move but couldn't

"Something that should have been done a long time ago. Sterilis." Said Daphne casting a red curse straight at Malfoy's crotch

"What did you just do?!" Said Malfoy fearfully, Daphne smirking in satisfaction

"Enjoy being the last of your family. That curse will make it so there's no Junior Malfoys running around now or ever. And guess what there's no counter curse for it." Daphne said mockingly, Malfoy going red with rage

"You won't get away with this, my father will hear about this!" Malfoy shouted

"Fine tell him, but don't expect getting payback once my family finds out your drugged me with a love potion." Said Daphne, Malfoy paling at the thought knowing the Greengrass family is the head of the Grey Faction and he doubts many of the Dark Family would support his father if they thought he, Draco, would just douse any of there daughters with love potion as well

"Oh yeah one more thing." Daphne said before stomping hard on Malfoy's now useless balls getting a high-pitched cry of pain from the downed boy

"Don't ever mess with my friend or next time I'll make you a eunuch." Said Daphne before leaving the broken boy on the ground for the spell to wear off

*End Flashback*

Tracey was scarily calm as Daphne finished telling her what happened.

"I'm gonna kill him." Tracey said finally

"What?" Said Daphne quickly

"I'm gonna find Malfoy and I'm gonna kill him. Then I'll throw his body into the lake for the giant squid." Said Tracey heading for the door to do just that

"Wait, wait, wait. Just calm down Tracey, at the moment Malfoy can't even call himself a 'he' anymore. Right now I just want to find Naruto and hope to explain what happened." Said Daphne

Tracey glared at her for a moment before nodding once, but not planning to let Malfoy off the hook anytime soon.

*Later-With Naruto*

Naruto whistled merrily as he headed to the Slytherin Dorm, his trip to the Forbidden Forest having revealed a great many things to him.

"Oi mudblood!" Shouted an annoying voice

Stopping Naruto turned seeing Marcus Flint and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, minus Malfoy, following behind him all glaring at him.

"Well look who it is the troll." Naruto smirked when Flint's face turned an interesting shade of purple

"That bitch Greengrass did something to Malfoy and now he can't join practice. And since we can't attack her, we figured we'd attack her pet mudblood." Said Flint, the other Slytherins throwing jeers as well

Raising a brow at the first part, deciding to investigate it later, Naruto smiled darkly at the second part.

"Well you all are in luck. I was hoping to find some test dummied for some new tricks I learned. Though please try to not to die, I'd hate having to explain away six corpses." Said Naruto, the older Slytherins a little unnerved at the dark glint in his eyes before deciding he was just talk

How wrong they were.

*Five minutes later*

Naruto stepped over the beaten and broken bodies the Slytherin Quidditch Team, as black and purple dark magic radiated off him. They were still alive given their groans of pain but they likely wish they were dead. He soon reached Flint, whose left arm was twisted at an unnatural angle.

Stepping on his right arm Naruto smiled when Flint groaned in pain.

"Hey... So, who's got two broken arms and is a total bitch?" Asked Naruto

"You stupid mudblood. You only broke one of my-" He was cut off when Naruto stepped on his good arm breaking it making him squeal in pain

"This guy…" Said Naruto sadistically

Flint continued squealing in pain until finally passing out

'That felt good, really, really good.' Naruto thought before frowning

Sad that he can't take credit for it. Waving his hand, which was covered in black and purple magic, he removed the memory that it was him who did this but left them the feeling of fearing him for what did and could do to them.

'Doesn't matter, when the Master is revived no one will stand in my way, no one.' Naruto thought

He'll crush anyone that stand in the way of the Masters return, Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Ministry, they'll all fall before him.

*Next Day*

Naruto sat in the Library looking through Professor Snape's Potions Book, there were still plenty of spells and potions written down that he still had to learn and practice with.

Though he soon sensed someone approaching him and quickly cast a glamour on the book disguising it as a simple history book. Looking Naruto saw it was Hermione Granger, another muggleborn and one third of the Gryffindor Golden Trio.

'Which means the human trash compactor and the boy-who-lived-to-love-hyphens aren't far behind.' Naruto thought

"Can I help you Granger?" Naruto asked the girl politely

While they weren't friends, more so acquaintances, as Hermione never joined her housemates in bullying Naruto and Naruto didn't make fun of Hermione. It was just another reason why Naruto was hated by his house, not that he cared what any of those inbred bastards cared about anymore.

Hermione meanwhile had a good opinion and respect for Naruto after seeing everything he deals with from the houses, even his own, to always get back up and not letting the insults or bullying get to him.

"I just wanted to come and apologize." Hermione said

"For what might I ask?" Asked Naruto

"For Malfoy drugging Daphne with a Love Potion, it's just horrible that he'd do that to one of his own housemates-" Hermione said, though Naruto stopped listening once he heard Love Potion

His eyes instantly filled with dark magic, he'd already had every intention of killing the ferret, this just adds fuel to his funeral pyre.

"I was unaware of this, thank you for bringing it to my intention." Said Naruto calmly

It was true, he hadn't gone back to the Common Room after brutalizing the Slytherin Team and instead went to the Room of Requirements, a wonderful room he'd discovered in Second Year that can create any room you could think of. It was actually where he spent most of his time practicing spells whenever he could without interruptions.

"Oh, I thought you knew. The whole school knows already." Said Hermione

"hm, and what's their opinion on it?" Naruto asked curious how the school reacted to a Slytherin giving another snake a love potion

"It's horrible! Most of what I heard was that they all think it's funny the snakes are fighting themselves or that she deserved it!" Said Hermione disgusted by how people reacted to this

'How unsurprising.' Naruto thought having expected reactions like that considering how hated Slytherins are

"And what of Potter and Weasley? I don't see them here; can I only assume they share the popular opinion." Said Naruto

"Yes! It's despicable, Ron actually congratulated Malfoy, not in person obviously, and Harry didn't say anything but I could see he approved to." Hermione said sickened that her friends would condone this

While Ron was more vocal about how he found it funny, Harry didn't say anything, having become focused on finding Sirius Black after learning he was the one who sold his parents out to Voldemort, but Hermione saw the approval in his eyes.

"I finally got sick of what they were all saying and simply left." Said Hermione

That actually made Naruto look up surprised, since he always thought Granger wouldn't ever break ties with Weasley and Potter, though it did confuse him why someone as smart as her was even friends with those two. It now made Naruto wonder how long they'll last before they kick the bucket without Hermione to pull them out of the fire.

"Well congrats on finally ditching the dead weight." Naruto said having always why Hermione had been friends with them

"They were my friends." Retorted Hermione with a frown as they Ron and Harry were her friends for nearly three years

"No, Potter was your friend. Weasley just tolerated you or he could risk losing Potter as his "best mate". Besides he didn't he just copy off your homework and make you cry in first year, which nearly got you killed by a troll." Naruto said

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but instantly closed it seeing the logic in his words, as Ron does frequently ask her for her notes which she always let him have out of fear that she'd lose the only friends she had. Not to mention he was the reason she was in the girls bathroom when Quirrell let the troll into the castle.

"And didn't Weasley blame your cat for eating his rat or something?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Replied Hermione quietly, Naruto nodding

"Then it's probably for the best you cut ties with them. Besides from what I've heard those two would have been found dead or expelled back in First Year if it wasn't for you." Said Naruto

While he didn't know the full details of all the trouble the trio has gotten into, what he did know painted a very clear picture.

"You really think that?" Hermione questioned, Naruto nodding

"Yes, I always believed you were very talented and one of the smartest witches here. Plus your good example that being a pureblood means nothing when compared to hard work." Naruto said

Hermione was both touched and flattered at his words, given all the times Ron would talk down to her whenever she tried helping him and Harry in their classes or getting them to study more. It felt nice for someone besides her family to compliment her intelligence.

"Though might I recommend cutting back on all the work you put into classes." Said Naruto raising a hand stopping any protests Hermione might make

"While wanting to be the best in classes isn't a bad thing, if you overtask yourself you'll end up crashing from exhaustion. I'm not saying become a lay about like Weasley, just find some time to relax." Naruto advised

Hermione considered his words thinking he may be right. She had been overworking herself with taking all the classes with the help of her Time-Turner, though she'd been considering dropping Divination and Muggle Studies, the former because Hermione was sure Trelawney was just making the classes up as she goes along and the latter because she's a muggleborn and didn't really need to learn about muggles from a wizards point of view.

That and the fact the teacher couldn't even pronounce electricity right helped the witch make her decision.

"You're… probably right." Hermione said

"Good." Said Naruto putting away the disguised potions book

"Also since you cut ties with Weasley and Potter, if you want I could be your friend, if you wish." Naruto offered holding out his hand, surprising Hermione

"I don't think your housemates would be appreciate us being friends." Said Hermione knowing it'd only add to Naruto's existing problems in Slytherin

The corners of Naruto's mouth twitched up at that.

"I'm pretty sure they're offended I breathe the same air as them. What's adding another reason to their petty grudges." Naruto said humorously

Hermione stifled her laughter at that, never hearing anyone call Slytherins petty.

"Alright, friends then." Said Hermione grabbing Naruto's hand

"Great. Though we should probably head back to our Common Rooms now, before Filch and that creature he calls a cat show up." Said Naruto, Hermione nodding in agreement

Both students walked together until they reached the fork leading to their Dorms before separating both knowing it'd be best neither got to close to their rival houses Dorms.

Though Naruto was stopped on the way to Slytherin by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Headmaster, Professor. Can I help you?" Naruto asked politely and coldly

"We merely wished to offer our condolences for what happened to young Miss Greengrass." McGonagall said

"Yes, rest easy knowing that Mr. Malfoy will be punished for his transgressions." Assured Dumbledore

Naruto clenched his fists behind his back, resisting the urge to curse them both.

"Your condolences are noted. Good day." Naruto said brushing past them only to be stopped again

"We also wished to make sure you are well as several students reported to have see you running into the Forbidden Forest. That was a risky thing my boy, you are lucky to have not encountered the more dangerous creatures within." Dumbledore said in a chastising tone

"Well as you can see I'm fine." Said Naruto through gritted teeth, McGonagall frowning

"Mr. Uzumaki, if there is a problem you are having you should tell a teacher-"

"Okay! Let me stop you right there." Naruto cut off not officially done with them

"You say I should talk to a teacher when I have a problem, well how about my entire First Year when I was attacked by 99% of this school, including your precious lions! Where were the teachers when I asked for help then?!" Naruto said directing the last part to McGonagall, who flinched at the accusation

"Oh wait I remember, they didn't believe me. I mean who'd believe a Slytherin over a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff or the noble Gryffindors. The only teacher that actually helped me was Professor Snape, the rest of you either didn't believe me or that it's just 'children being children'." Said Naruto mockingly

"And now that Malfoy's done something against Daphne an heiress to a pureblood family and everyone's talking about to the point it can't be covered up now you finally do something against one of the many dozen students that have tormented me the minute I was sorted. Well guess what, too little too late you worthless hypocrites. I don't want or need your empty words, go feed them to one of the sheep that you love protecting." Said Naruto brushing past both shellshocked adults

"Also tell those sheep that call themselves lions that if they try attacking me again, I'll rip their claws out one at a time." Naruto warned

When Naruto was out of sight McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, who was feeling like he just aged ten years.

"Albus have we really let the students get away with so much and never done anything?" McGonagall asked desperately hoping they haven't

McGonagall like to believe she was a fair teacher not being biased to her own house or against the Slytherins, but had she really ignored that her own lions had been attacking a young student just because of the house he was in.

She of coursed remembered the numerous times Naruto came to her in his first year with complaints of being bullied by Gryffindors, having heard Pomona and Filius get similar complaints about their badgers and eagles, but when she confronted the accused students they said Naruto was lying or they had alibis for the time of these so-called attacks.

McGonagall would never have thought her lions would lie to her, but now she didn't know.

"I honestly don't know Minerva. But I believe it's time I took a firmer hand with my students, ALL of the students, and hopefully prevent any more damage from being done." Dumbledore said in determination

He failed with Gellert, he failed with Tom, he will not fail a third. Because the Headmaster felt if Naruto fell to darkness just like those two had done it would bring about something far worse than anything Grindelwald and Voldemort could hope to be.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore, he would soon learn how true Naruto's words rang.

Too little, too late, in more way then one.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yes this is starting in third year, which will make it better for world building, and most would either start at the beginning or in fourth year, so I'm mixing it up. Yes Naruto is a muggleborn in Slytherin which is inviting all kinds of problem. And yes Naruto is bullied by all four houses, because one he's a muggleborn in Slytherin, and two he's a Slytherin and we all know how the rest of the Wizarding World thinks of Slytherins, no matter their blood status. But he does have friends, no matter how few, also to picture what Daphne and Tracey look like,**

 **Daphne-Katie McGrath (she's naturally blonde)**

 **Tracey-Alexandra Daddario**

 **There you go, that's who I imagine for Daphne and Tracey. Also yes Hermione has broken ties with Harry and Ron, both of whom approved Draco's cruel love potion plot, Ron because hates all things Slytherin and Harry mostly because he's more focused on hunting Sirius and doesn't really care what the Slytherins do to each other. With this I'm sure we can all guess both boys are now on borrowed time or until their luck runs out, as can we all agree Hermione is the reason they even made it past first year. Also if this story is well received I'll be doing similar Naruto/Harry Potter stories of Naruto gaining the powers and abilities of other dark knight characters. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be wrapping up Third Year as really not much else to do, also some things will happen in this chapter most of you might not like. All I can do is hope you'll continue reading the story. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

It was early morning at Hogwarts with most of the students in the Great Hall having breakfast, including a certain lone Slytherin. Naruto sat at the far end of the Slytherin table, which had been unofficially deemed his spot, while all his housemates sat far away from him. Though he could see Daphne and Tracey sitting not far away, but not approaching him.

Probably for the best as while Naruto was made aware Daphne had been dosed with a Love Potion, that still didn't lessen the hurt or anger he felt, the latter directed more towards Malfoy.

Suddenly someone sat across from him, looking Naruto saw a second year Slytherin, one he recognized.

It was Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister. Unlike her sister Astoria had long dark brown hair with a slight curl to it, lightly tanned skin, and deep brown eyes. Also unlike Daphne who was more reserved and cold, Astoria wasn't afraid to speak her mind and tell someone exactly what she thought.

If Naruto had to compare them, then Daphne was ice and Astoria was fire.

"Can I help you Tori?" Said Naruto using the nickname she only let family and close friends use

"Are you angry at my sister?" Astoria asked bluntly not dancing around words

"At Daphne? No, just disappointed." Replied Naruto, Astoria frowning at that

"Why, she didn't do anything wrong." Said Astoria glaring at where Malfoy was sitting with his two thugs

If her sister hadn't already sterilized him Astoria would have simply cut his bits off and force them to him.

"No, she didn't. But you forget Astoria, she's my friend and I'm hated by a very large majority of this school, so it's not hard to put past someone to try and dose her or Tracey with a Love Potion to hurt me." Said Naruto

"Not Luna?" Astoria asked with a raised brow

"You really think Luna wouldn't be able to tell if some tried slipping her a Love Potion?" Retorted Naruto

Astoria opened her mouth to say something, but immediately closed it and nodded. She sometimes talked with the strange Ravenclaw and knew she'd likely know if someone tried giving her a Love Potion.

It sometimes creeped Astoria out just how aware Luna was of everything.

"True enough. But that still doesn't explain why you're avoiding her." Astoria said

Breathing deeply Naruto looked her in the eye.

"Imagine your bullied by someone like Malfoy, then imagine that someone you trust and care about suddenly showed interest him, knowing all the things he's done to you and yet still being with him, acting like all the time you've spent together meant nothing at all." Said Naruto

"I'm not angry at Daphne, just disappointed that she would have chosen someone that despises me over our friendship." Naruto said preparing to leave but stopped when Dumbledore stood up

"Attention everyone, may I have your attention." Dumbledore said getting the attention of all the students most of who were curious of what the Headmaster was going to say

"Now it has come to my attention that there have been several cases of bullying between the houses that have been ignored or covered up. Well I am here to tell you all bullying of any kind will no longer be tolerated. As of this moment I am implementing a new school rule, if a student is caught bullying another student they will receive a months detention with the house of head of the bullied student, if after the detention the student continues to bully other students they will suspended from Hogwarts the rest of the school year and forced to repeat the same classes next year, finally if after the suspension ends and they still do not change their behavior they will expelled immediately from Hogwarts." Dumbledore declared his eyes missing their usual twinkle

Right now he wasn't the kind Headmaster, he was the wizard who defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald and the one wizard Voldemort fears.

"Your Head of House shall be posting a list of what constitutes as bullying in your common rooms. These rules will apply to everyone regardless of blood status or house. Am I understood." Said Dumbledore his eyes lingering more on the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables

None of the students spoke up, but Naruto could see several looked annoyed and angry at the new rules.

'Likely as it cuts into their favorite pastime of tormenting others.' Naruto thought not really caring for the new rules

As he told the Headmaster and McGonagall, they're far too late to fix things.

"Well that was interesting." Astoria stated surprised at the sudden announcement

"It was pathetic. Considering he chooses now to act like a Headmaster, after an heiress to a Wizarding Family was targeted. I bet if it had been a muggleborn or a half-blood it would have simply been brushed under the rug." Said Naruto getting up and exiting the Great Hall

Though he wasn't unaware of the scowls and glares directed at him from Slytherins and Gryffindors, likely blaming him for the new rules. Not that Naruto cared what the inbreeds and cowards think anymore.

And if they try anything against him, he'll simply send them straight to the Hospital Wing.

"Naruto!"

Stopping at that Naruto looked and saw Daphne and Tracey approaching him.

"Daphne, Tracey." Naruto greeted

"Go on." Said Tracey urging Daphne forward

"Naruto, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened with Malfoy, I didn't think the little ferret would actually try dosing me with a Love Potion, and I understand if your mad with me or don't want to be friends anymore, but I'm really sorry-" Daphne rambled on, stopping when Naruto suddenly poked her on the forehead with his index and middle finger

"Careful Daphne wouldn't want anyone to think the Ice Queen is melting would we." Said Naruto smirking light-hearted

"As for the apology there's nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault, the only one I'm mad at is Malfoy. But just try to be more aware of what you're eating or drinking alright." Naruto said

"Alright." Said Daphne smiling slightly before immediately slapping the back of his head

"Also don't poke me again." Daphne said stoically back to her usual self

Just then Hermione walked up to the three looking between Naruto and the two Slytherin girls nervously, while Naruto offered a hand of friendship the other day she wasn't sure about his other friends.

"Uh, Naruto we all have potions together. Is it alright if I walk you?" Hermione asked, Daphne and Tracey looking at the Gryffindor before to Naruto who gave them a pointed look

"…Try to keep up Granger." Said Daphne in resignation knowing once Naruto has decided something it's hopeless getting him to change his mind

*Timeskip*

 _SIRIUS BLACK CAPTURED AND GIVEN DEMENTORS KISS!_

That was the headline of the Daily Prophet Naruto read as he sat with Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria for the End of Year Feast.

Nothing much had happened in months since the rules being put in place, aside from several students getting month long detentions believing they could still get away with bullying other students, mostly Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Though one thing Naruto has enjoyed is that several students that tried attacking him, he showed them just how stupid of an idea that was after sending them to the Hospital Wing and making sure they stayed there for at least a week. The best part was none of the teachers could do anything to him as it's all in self-defense, no matter how much his attackers complain that he attacked first.

Though Naruto had to make sure it still qualified as self-defense so unfortunately nothing he did resulted in crippling blows. It was still fun though, being the one in with power.

But with the good also came the bad, Naruto thought with a frown looking at the Gryffindor table seeing Hermione sitting by herself.

When her housemates found out about her friendship with Naruto they reacted exactly as Naruto thought they would, with scorn and hatred, a few even began targeting Hermione.

'House of the Brave and Courageous, more like House of the Hypocrites and Cowards.' Naruto thought

Naruto made sure to hunt down the ones who were bullying Hermione and make sure they couldn't hold a wand straight ever again, while making sure nothing was traced back to him.

Naruto also noticed Potter looked depressed, even broken, as he looked at the Daily Prophet.

'You'd think he'd be happy his parents betrayer was dead.' Thought Naruto before shrugging deciding it wasn't his problem to deal with

 ** _"Naruto."_**

Sitting up straight Naruto looked making sure no one noticed his sudden movement.

 ** _"Once you arrive in London travel to Japan, there you will meet another of my followers. He will grant you an added power, understand."_**

'Yes. Who is this man?' Naruto asked mentally

 ** _"He goes by the name of Zouken Matou."_**

*Later-Platform Nine and Three-Quarters*

Naruto exchanged goodbyes as Daphne and Astoria left with their parents, Luna with her father, and Hermione going through the barrier, leaving only Naruto and Tracey.

"I don't see your parents, who's coming to get you Tracey?" Naruto asked

"Oh, I'm going to meet my mom nearby, she doesn't do good with crowds or crowds with her." Said Tracey giving Naruto a wave before walking off

Naruto stared after her for a moment with a frown before shrinking his trunk and pocketing it. Walking a short distance away from everyone else Naruto found a dark secluded corner.

"Uthe Sastos." Naruto chanted creating a portal before teleporting away

*Japan*

Naruto walked through a park admiring the beauty around him, while couples and family's enjoyed the day. After a while Naruto sat down on a bench next to an old man.

"Nice day isn't it." Naruto commented, the old man opening one eye partly looking at him before closing it again

"Hmph, too hot for my liking." Said the old man

"True, though I can say it's much nicer in the Underworld." Said Naruto casually

The old man's eyes snapped open showing their black and white color looking at Naruto with a dark glare.

"Who are you boy?" The old man demanded

"You should know by now. After all you serve the same master as I do." Replied Naruto smirking

The old man glared at Naruto, the air becoming saturated with dark magic, though Naruto didn't react to it.

"… I suppose I do don't I. Zouken Matou. Now let's go." Zouken said standing up

"The Master said you'd have more power to offer me." Naruto stated following Zouken

"I do, something The Master showed me to not only increase a Witch or Wizards magical power past its limit, but to lengthen their lifespan for several centuries. Though given who you are boy, if you survive the procedure I'd wager you'd live to the end of time, given what has already been bestowed on to you." Zouken said, Naruto smirking at this

"Good to know." Said Naruto

Eventually they arrived at Zouken's manor.

"Sakura! Get down here and greet our guest!" Zouken shouted

Naruto raised a brow not aware there was anyone else here. Though he heard someone coming down the step soon, looking Naruto saw a girl his age with shoulder length straight stark white hair with a red-pink ribbon on the left side, burning red eyes, pale skin, wearing a long black dress with red lines.

"Sakura meet Naruto, he was sent by The Master. This is my granddaughter Sakura Matou and if possible your new sister." Zouken said, Naruto's head snapping towards him at the last part

Sakura approached Naruto looking him up and down before bowing lightly.

"Hello Naruto-san, it is nice to meet another follower of The Master." Said Sakura

"Just Naruto is fine. And what do you mean sister?" Naruto questioned looking at Zouken

"If you survive the procedure you will be adopted into the Matou Family and made my heir." Said Zouken

"And what is this procedure you keep mentioning?"

"It is a gift from The Master, I call them Crest Worms. They will devour your flesh and burrow into your body before merging with your magical core, organs, and bones strengthening you beyond your limits. Sakura has already gone through the process." Zouken explained before smirking darkly and nastily

"Though you should know only one in ten have a chance of surviving the procedure, those that don't will simply be devoured by the Crest Worms." Revealed Zouken

"Then it's a good thing I have no intentions of dying now do I." Naruto retorted, Zouken laughing darkly

"We shall see boy."

*Timeskip-One Month*

Zouken and Sakura stood outside the chamber where Naruto was undergoing the Crest Worm Training. It has been a month since he started and usually those who failed were devoured in a month. Now they were seeing if he was alive or if they had to pick up what's left of him.

"I can sense he's still alive." Sakura said sensing Naruto's magic

"But for how long remains to be seen." Stated Zouken knowing his life could just as easily be snuffed out in an instance

Suddenly the manor began shaking, Sakura steadied herself on the wall while Zouken remained unaffected. The door to the chamber was then blown off its hinges, though Zouken tapped his cane once stopping it in midair.

Naruto, wearing only a pair of boxers, stepped out of the room now sporting the same white hair and red eyes as Sakura.

Rolling his neck and shoulders Naruto held up his hand as dark purple fire ignited on the tips of his fingers. Smirking Naruto manipulated the fire into different shapes before finally extinguishing it.

"You seem to enjoying your new power." Zouken said, Naruto glancing at him

"Immensely so." Replied Naruto

"Well don't get a swelled head. Just because you have the power means nothing if you can't control it. Which is something we'll be working on the remainder of the summer, though be aware I expect nothing less than perfection from my heir." Said Zouken a cruel smirk on his face

"Just try and keep up old man, wouldn't want you to break a hip now would we." Naruto taunted

Scowling Zouken tapped his cane again sending Naruto into the wall where he stuck.

"Learn to respect your elders boy. We'll begin training tomorrow." Said Zouken before walking away

"Is he always this cheerful?" Naruto asked Sakura

"No, usually he's much worse. He must be in a good mood you survived Nii-sama." Said Sakura, Naruto raising a brow at the "Nii-sama" part but remembered Zouken's words a month ago

"Well how about you show me around this place and tell me about yourself… imouto." Naruto added as an after thought

*Timeskip-Three Weeks*

Naruto swung his Knight Saber at several Styxoids, undead soldiers that serve under him, they were useful for both practicing his magic and swordsmanship on. It also helped they were literally a dime a dozen so Naruto had no fear of running out of them.

Three weeks had passed since he completed his training with the Crest Worms, in that time Zouken has trained him and the old wizard held true that he expected nothing less than perfection. If Naruto messed up even a little Zouken would show just how bad it is to displease him.

Needless to say Naruto made sure not to mess up again.

During the training Naruto found he no longer required a wand for most spells or displays of magic, but for spells that required greater focus and power he still needed his wand, for now.

Also during the time he wasn't training his magic with Zouken, he was practicing with his Knight Saber. One of the first things Naruto learned about the Wizarding World is, witches and wizards relied only on their wands as their only weapon and means of defense. Meaning once they lost their wands they were about as helpless as a toddler, considering wandless magic is difficult thing to learn with only the most powerful witches and wizards being able to do it.

It made Naruto thankful to now have a sword to use as he'd been considering getting another weapon in case he got into a situation where he didn't have his wand. Plus most witches and wizards wouldn't expect to face an opponent that didn't use a wand.

'Of course they've never faced someone like me yet.' Thought Naruto cutting down another Styxoid

Turning to the last group Naruto charged his sword with dark energy before with a shout he unleashed a wave of dark power at the Styxoids reducing them to ash when it hit.

Smirking Naruto suddenly sensed something powerful approaching him, something that radiated a sickening amount of light magic. Frowning Naruto also sensed several wizards, all of whom possessed a miniscule amount of darkness in them, chasing after the source of light magic.

'Hm, interesting.' Thought Naruto resting his Saber on his shoulder before walking towards where the light magic was coming from

Not a moment later a girl around his age ran through the trees into the clearing he was practicing in. Naruto saw she was injured if her bleeding side was anything to go on, she was also clutching a wrapped bundle like her life depended on it.

'Now I know where that magic is coming from.' Thought Naruto eyeing the bundle warily

Whatever it was, now that Naruto was this close to it he could feel the power contained in whatever the girl was carrying.

The girl looked at Naruto a pleading look in her eyes.

"You, you're a wizard aren't you. Please you have to help me." The girl asked

Now curious as to how she new he was a wizard, Naruto opened his mouth to ask her how she knew that. But before he could three men wearing black robes and snake-like skull masks appeared in trails of black smoke.

'Death Eaters. All the way here. How curious.' Naruto thought his interest now piqued seeing the now identified Death Eaters

He recognized the masks from the history books he read, that along with their method of teleporting in black smoke showed Naruto these were followers of Voldemort that avoided Azkaban either through bribes or claiming to be under the Imperius.

Just another reason why the Wizarding World is run by nothing but fools, letting people like these walk free, let alone letting them live.

A mistake Naruto has no intentions of making.

'But before that I'm gonna find out why they're here.' Thought Naruto

"There's the stupid bitch, and look she thinks she's safe with a filthy muggle." One Death Eater said

"This just makes it more fun, we get to torture a muggle and get our-" Said the second Death Eater said only to be cut off when he and his compatriots heard a rushing sound before a flash of green light struck him sending him flying to ground where he then laid still

"You fools talk to much." Said Naruto appearing with a faint popping sound before the Death Eater that spoke first burying his sword in his chest before rounding on the third and final Death Eater

"Sectumsempra!" Naruto said slashing his wand as the Death Eaters wand hand fell off

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" The Death Eater howled in pain at the loss of his hand

The Death Eater went to grab his wand from his severed hand but Naruto stopped him with a kick to the chest. Keeping his foot on the Death Eaters chest Naruto stepped on his remaining hand effectively restraining the dark wizard.

Flicking his wrist sent the wizards mask flying off his face revealing a short stooped man with features that reminded Naruto of another Slytherin, Theodore Nott, one Malfoy's toadies.

'Must be his father.' Naruto thought looking to the two dead Death Eaters

Removing their masks revealed the faces of Crabbe Snr and Goyle Snr. Wanting to see something Naruto lifted their left sleeves revealing faded yet slowly darkening Dark Marks.

This amused Naruto greatly, that he managed to defeat three Death Eaters, all of whom were members of Voldemort's inner circle no less, in less than a minute. That spoke of three things.

The first was his training was paying off.

The second was they were just that terrible of wizards.

Or the third being Naruto didn't waste time trying to stun them, like Dumbledore and like-minded fools would have done, and went straight for the kill.

'Doesn't matter, it's just three less problems to deal with.' Thought Naruto finally taking notice that Nott Snr was shouting and cursing him

"…you filthy little mudblood you won't get away with this, when the Dark Lord returns he'll kill you along with the rest of your worthless kind! The same goes for any blood traitors and all the muggles in the world!" Shouted Nott

Rolling his eyes Naruto aimed his wand at Nott.

"Imperio." Said Naruto placing the Death Eater under his control and silencing the man

"Now then tell me why you are here in Japan." Naruto ordered

"Lucius Malfoy sent us, we were ordered to kill that girl and her family and retrieve a powerful magical artifact in their possession. We've already taken care of her family, but before we could deal with her she managed to slip away with the artifact." Nott said blankly, Naruto narrowing his eyes

"And how exactly did you deal with them." Demanded Naruto a dark edge lacing his words

While his anger only increased when somehow even under the Imperius Curse Nott still gave a sickening perverse grin.

"We tortured them with the Cruciatus one at a time, making the rest watch as a family member was tortured. Then we had our fun with the women while forcing the men to watch, after that we left them to burn in their manor with Fiendfyre. It was great." Said Nott, Naruto now barely restraining his rage

"And the girl, did you violate her as well!" Naruto said through gritted teeth

"No. The little bitch escaped before we had our fun with her. But we still made her watch as we passed around her dear mummy, cousin, and little sister. The little sister was the best, I like 'em best young~"

"CRUCIO!"

Nott didn't even finish speaking before Naruto inflicted the torture curse on him.

Out of all the Unforgivable Curses, the Cruciatus is the one that is the hardest to cast for some people as in order to cast it one must have the innate desire to inflict pain on another human being. For someone such as Bellatrix Lestrange this curse is as easy to cast as breathing.

For Naruto he was able to cast this curse as after hearing what Nott was saying, he only had the desire to inflict unspeakable pain on him and every other Death Eater who are like him right before killing each and every one of them as slowly as possible.

Finally Naruto lifted the curse less he permanently damage Nott mentally.

"Names, give me names of every Death Eater who has ever raped a muggle, muggleborn, half-blood, pureblood, anyone at all!" Naruto demanded

Nott immediately spilled his guts of every crime he and his fellow Death Eaters ever committed, even if he wasn't under the Imperius he still would have, as after that pain he was just put through he'd probably dress as a ballerina and dance through all of London.

By Merlin it was worse than the Dark Lords!

With each name Naruto's rage grew, evident by the dark purple and blue magical aura that began surrounding him. The only ones who never raped anyone were Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, the former because in Nott's own words "She would never sully herself with filthy mudbloods and blood traitors" but she did watch the act done by both her husband and brother-in-law. While the latter wasn't an official Death Eater she did support her husband siding with Voldemort and knowing of all the crimes he's committed.

The more Naruto heard the more sure he became in his decision to join The Master, as The Master may be a literal demon and the ruler of the Underworld, he could careless about someone's blood or what race or species they were, they either served him or were destroyed simple as that.

Naruto just had one last question before he made a decision on a matter he's been bouncing around.

"Last question, the children of Death Eaters. How much do they know and what are their thoughts?" Naruto said

"They know every little detail and they can't wait to follow in their families footsteps and serve the Dark Lord!" Yelled Nott

And with that Naruto's path became all the more clear.

Breathing in deeply Naruto looked to th girl and saw she had passed out at some point, hopefully before he cast the Cruciatus on Nott, she didn't deserve to see that after what she's been through.

Walking over to her, Naruto saw she was still clutching the wrapped object. Placing his hand on her wounded side Naruto allowed his magic to flow through her and heal her. Standing up Naruto released the Imperius on Nott, who immediately cowered away from Naruto remembering the pain from his Cruciatus and everything he just revealed.

"You know something if there was one thing I was hesitant about when I joined The Master, it was the children of you worthless Death Eaters. As despite everything they've done to me and my friends, they're still children and they would have had the chance to serve The Master. But after what you just said, I've realized there is only one path… and it ends with the extinction of you and anyone else who would proudly serve that worthless human Voldemort. And with that I thank you." Said Naruto, Nott confused at the last part

"If it wasn't for you, I likely would have given Death Eaters children the chance to join The Master, but you showed me you and your ilk don't have a shred of honor or dignity among you. You all claim to care about pureblood supremacy but at the end of the day it's all just an excuse to satisfy your own sick urges. And people like Dumbledore would simply let you go with nothing but a slap on the wrist and warning not to do it again, but you will do it again, and you'll keep doing it because there is no one that has the will to stop you all, permanently." Said Naruto approaching the now terrified Nott who was desperately crawling away which was hard to do with only one hand and after extended exposure to the Cruciatus

"I once heard that the hardest decisions require the strongest wills. This just proves no one in the Wizarding World has the will to do what's needed. But I do." Naruto continued aiming his wand at Nott

"Know this Death Eater, as this day will mark the end of you, your allies, your families, and your so-called lord. Avada Kedavra!" Naruto said the killing curse striking Nott straight in the chest

With that done Naruto went over to the girl and picked her up before vanishing back to Matou Manor.

All while his determination to see The Masters resurrection now completely solidified. But before Naruto can begin his resurrection, he has to exterminate the vermin.

 **So, What did you think, good. Yes I'm sorry to say Sirius did in fact get his scheduled kiss with a Dementor and is now a soulless husk, sorry to all those who like Sirius but like I said in the first chapter, Hermione's no longer friends with Harry and Ron. No Hermione, no Time-Turner, no saving Sirius. As for the reasons Harry and Ron didn't become werewolf food or a kiss from a Dementor, it could have happened one of two ways. The first being heavily prominent in the Harry Potter franchise. Dumb. Luck. The second simply being the teachers saved them. Got a problem with that to bad, my story. Other things include Naruto now fighting back against his bullies and getting away with it, Hermione becoming an outcast for befriending Naruto, and Naruto and Daphne's reconciliation which was inevitable. Other things include the appearance of Zouken, and no I'll stop it here there will be no heroic spirits or Holy Wars, Zouken uses Harry Potter magic end of story. Naruto is now the heir Matou family and has a new sister in Dark Sakura, and has gained more power thanks to the ever creepy Crest Worms. He's also killed three Death Eaters, and yes it was that easy because Naruto didn't mess around and simply went for the kill, learned some disturbing stuff, and has resolved to end all Death Eater families. That's about it, but I will say the next chapter will have Naruto's debut as his other half, you all know who I speak of, the man, the legend, the Wolf Knight, Koragg! So look forward to that. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll see some action and Naruto's introduction as Koragg, along with two new additions to his group, one of whom I'm sure you all know and the other is a surprise. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing,**

Naruto walked with Sakura on his right along with two other young women. Both Naruto and Sakura now wore more casual clothing, Naruto black combat boots, dark black jeans with silver lining, a dark purple shirt, and a black jacket with gold lining. There was also the addition of a black symbol on the back of his right hand.

Sakura wore black sandals, a black skirt that stopped just above her knees, a white tank top, and a dark cardigan over it.

As for the other two women with them, one walked on Naruto's left while the other was right behind him. The first woman had long crimson colored hair that went down to her thighs with a single strand that stuck up from the top of her head, blue-green eyes, milky smooth skin, wearing laced up black high-heeled boots with red lace that went to below her knees, a short black leather miniskirt, a crimson red tank top that appeared two sizes to small as it strained against her large breasts, and a black jacket with red lining that stopped just above her midriff.

The second woman had long platinum blonde hair done up in a ponytail that hung between her shoulder blades with two locks framing her face, pale gold eyes that surveyed their surroundings as if expecting a threat to jump out, deathly pale skin, wearing armor boots and greaves on her lower legs, black short shorts, a white belt, a black tank top that displayed a little cleavage, black hoodie with a silver zipper and a red interior. While strapped to her side was a black and red sword that emitted dark power and having a black symbol on the back of her right hand the same one Naruto has on his.

These two were Rias Gremory and Artoria Pendragon, the former being someone Naruto made a pact a with and the latter serving as Naruto's vassal/bodyguard.

How they came into his service was quite interesting. Naruto had met Artoria first as she was the girl he saved from the Death Eaters.

*Flashback*

Artoria shot up gasping for air while looking around wildly not sure where she was, finding herself in a strange room she didn't recognize.

"Relax your safe." Said Naruto getting her attention

Looking Artoria saw the wizard she ran to before passing out from her injuries. Thinking about it Artoria reached for side but was surprised to see it healed without even a scar. Looking to her apparent savior with a questioning look.

"I healed you after I took care of your attackers." Naruto said, Artoria gaining a fearful look

"By took care of do you mean…" Said Artoria afraid that they were still alive and might come after her again only with more help

"They're dead." Said Naruto while gouging her reaction hoping she didn't have a black and white view of the world like those in Wizarding Britain had

Though his worried were unfounded when she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Artoria said relieved her attackers were dead and grateful her family was avenged

"You're not disgusted or horrified that I just revealed I killed three people, quite possibly in very painful and horrifying ways?" Naruto asked amused, which only increased when Artoria glared darkly

"No, after what they did to my family they deserved to suffer the worse kind of agony and I hope they're still suffering in the deepest pits in hell." Said Artoria, Naruto smirking at her words having a feeling they were gonna get along just fine

But one thing still bugged him.

"By way why were they after you, one of them said something about a magical artifact, which I'm guessing that thing is it." Said Naruto pointing to the still wrapped object at the end of Artoria's bed

Artoria's shoulders sagged in relief, having been mentally freaking out when she didn't see still in her grasp but didn't show it in fear her savior took it for himself.

Getting up Artoria grabbed the object and began unwrapping.

"Yes, they were after this. Not that would have done them any good only someone of my families bloodline could use it." Said Artoria as she revealed the object

The moment Naruto saw the object his eyes widened in shock and amazement. It was a beautifully designed blue and gold sword hallowed scabbard, one which Naruto recognized from various legends.

"Avalon." Naruto whispered as he gazed at the scabbard that once held Excalibur

Naruto's eyes then moved to Artoria as realization set in of who she was.

"My name is Artoria Pendragon, descendant of Arthur Pendragon." Said Artoria revealing her full name before kneeling before Naruto

"You have saved my life, protected my families treasured relic, and avenged my family. From this moment forth I swear to both your sword and shield, your enemies shall become my enemies, your allies shall become mine. I will follow any orders you give My Lord." Artoria swore, shocking Naruto further though he quickly snapped out of it

"Stand Artoria Pendragon. I will accept into my service but not as a servant or a slave, but as an ally and a friend. And if you follow me, I swear that all those responsible for you families death will be destroyed." Said Naruto offering his hand to Artoria which she took without a second thought

*End Flashback*

After that Artoria became his vassal/bodyguard never leaving his side. They also removed the worry of Avalon being stolen as Zouken performed a ritual that infused the scabbard with Artoria making it so the scabbard could never be stolen as it was now one with Artoria, the ancient wizard also gifted her with a blade he had found centuries ago which he dubbed Excalibur Morgan, the dark counterpart of the legendary sword.

They also performed a magical contract between Naruto and Artoria binding the latter to the former, with Naruto gaining three Command Seals, with which he could use to give Artoria and order that she would have to follow no matter what. But Naruto didn't use these seals not wishing to damage the trust Artoria has in him, promising to only use them as a last resort. Besides another bonus was that both received a significant boost in power.

Next was how Naruto had met Rias, which was significantly more interesting.

*Flashback*

Naruto lit a bowl of ingredients on fire and waited to see if it would work. It was during one of his trips to Zouken's library, Naruto had come across a book of rituals. One such ritual described was one that, if done right, would allow the user to summon a Demon.

While skeptic of this, as even Naruto had to admit summoning demon was a little hard to believe, it did intrigue Naruto. Plus if a demon was summon perhaps he could from a pact with it to help in his plans.

So, he had gathered the ingredients for the ritual, drew the summoning circle, and did as the book instructed and lit them on fire. Now he just had to wait to see if it worked.

He didn't have to wait long as the summoning circle glowed with a crimson light before rising up off the ground a figure appearing out of it. The circle vanished Naruto was confused as rather than see some demonic looking creature, instead it was an attractive young woman, looking around seventeen or eighteen, with long crimson hair

The woman looked around the room curiously before looking at Naruto.

"I'm guessing you're the one who summoned me." Guessed the woman crossing her arms under her large breasts making them look bigger

"I… did." Naruto said slowly unsure if he messed up

"Well get on with it then. You want me to grant you a wish or something, kill someone you don't like, make a girl fall in love with you." The redhead said boredly examining her nails

"I was hoping to form a pact." Said Naruto, this getting the woman's attention now

"A pact? Now that's different. Alright what is it?" The woman asked curious

"It's rather simple you help me in my plan to free The Master and in return-"

"Wait hold on. You want to free The Master? Why?" Said the woman surprised that a human would want to free The Master let alone even know who The Master is

"Yes, he gave me power and the chance of revenge, which I took. In return I swore to free him. Why, is that a problem?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes, the woman laughing in response

"A problem? Hell no, I'm a Devil a species that are loyal to The Master. Though now that you say it, you must be the one Necrolai has been talking about." Said the woman with a smirk looking Naruto up and down

"Necrolai? What has that hag been saying?" Naruto said recognizing the name of The Masters spy while not having the highest opinion of her from their first meeting

Always slinking about in the shadows preferring to have others do her dirty work for her.

"Yep, she's been complaining nonstop about how The Master has picked some 'lowly human' to be his second-in-command, it's been driving her daughter crazy." Replied the woman in an annoyed tone

"And yourself? What's your opinion of a, as you say, 'lowly human' being The Masters second?" Naruto questioned refusing to make a pact with someone that could just as easily stab him in the back

"I couldn't really care who The Master chooses to serve him, as long as they're loyal to him I couldn't really care what species they are." Said the woman with a shrug before getting back on topic

"Now then, if we're going to form a pact I suppose it's only fair you know my name. Rias Gremory, at your service."

*End Flashback*

After that their pact was formed and Rias became another permanent fixture at the manor. Naruto had also learned something rather interesting, Rias was a direct descendant of The Master, which threw him through a loop.

Naruto and his group hadn't been idle as they had returned to Britain and began attacking and killing confirmed Death Eaters, none of them being inner circle members, Naruto was waiting to kill them, but were some of the ones Nott had named before Naruto killed him. The Ministry had gotten word of these killings and worked to capture them before they could kill anymore "upstanding members of society". He also didn't kill any Death Eaters children, Naruto was waiting for them to return to Hogwarts where they'll all be waiting for him.

Like sheep left to the wolves.

Though something interesting happened a week after Naruto returned to Britain getting a letter from Gringotts.

*Flashback*

"You wished to see me Account Manager Shark Fang." Naruto said greeting the goblin who manages the Matou family vaults

"Yes, I wished to speak with you of the recent vaults you have inherited." Said Shark Fang, confusing Naruto

"I thought me being the heir to the Matou family was already sorted out in your Japan branch." Naruto said

"It was. But I speak of the vault you've inherited through Right of Conquest." Said Shark Fang

"Right of Conquest?" Repeated Naruto not sure what that means

"It is a very old law, I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. The law states that if a Lord or Lady of a Wizarding Family it killed with no recognized heir then the one who killed them would inherit their vault and assets. And you appear to have been rather busy Heir Matou." Said Shark Fang with a rather nasty grin passing Naruto the papers of the vaults he has inherited

Looking Naruto saw the names of several Death Eaters he's killed all of whom were the last of their families.

'This, this is good.' Thought Naruto

While none of the vaults held anything of value or that much money, not that Naruto was rather worried as the Matou family was very wealthy. But with the knowledge of this law there was one vault Naruto wanted to get his hands on.

"Tell me Account Manager who is the Head of House Black?" Asked Naruto

*End Flashback*

Bellatrix Lestrange.

She was the Head of House Black, as the eldest living Black.

This annoyed Naruto as Bellatrix was currently in Azkaban. Though Naruto didn't let it get to him as he remembered the Dark Marks on Nott, Goyle, and Crabbe Snr. They were getting darker and the Death Eaters they've killed have talked about Lucius Malfoy planning something with some other "former" Death Eaters.

Naruto came to the conclusion Voldemort was nearing his return and he bet the first thing the Dark Lord would do is attack Azkaban to free his followers.

That'll just make it easier for Naruto having them all gathered together.

Though for now Naruto thought it best to focus on whatever Malfoy Snr. was planning. But Naruto guessed it was likely an attack where there would be plenty of people, and a likely chance to torture muggles.

Which is the reason why Naruto and his group were walking to through rows of tents set up for the Quidditch World Cup.

Arriving at their spot Naruto pulled out a small hand sized wrapped package and threw it on the ground. The package instantly opened up and began unfolding into a decent sized tent.

Entering the tent showed it was much larger on the inside with rooms for each of them.

"Alright do we all know the plan?" Naruto said looking at them

"What plan? We're just going to kill all the Death Eaters that show up then leave." Said Rias flipping through one of her manga's, while Devils don't normally interact with the human world she does have a love for Japanese culture and entertainment

Naruto cast Rias an annoyed look.

"Yes, we'll be killing the Death Eaters but not all of them, just enough to make our presence known. If anyone tries stopping you incapacitate and declare that you follow The Master. And try to make sure no one sees what you look like." Naruto said knowing things would become more difficult if anyone saw their faces

"I'm going to find where all the Death Eaters are located along with anyone else. Try to avoid drawing attention to yourselves." Said Naruto knowing none of them were the most inconspicuous

With that Naruto exited the tent and spread out his senses to locate the Death Eaters. Normally in such a large area with so many people it would have been difficult to locate them, but luckily Naruto's spent three years around Death Eaters children and managed to pick them out and their parents close by. And for those that don't have children, the ones still alive at least, he's sure the Death Eaters made sure to group together to be better organized when they attack.

'Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, the Carrows, Yaxley, Macnair, Parkinson.' Naruto mentally listed

"Hello Naruto." Said Luna

"Hi Luna." Naruto greeted absentmindedly not registering that Luna just appeared next to him

Though it didn't take him long to realize it and his head snapped towards Luna who still had the dreamy look in her eyes.

"Luna! Where did you come from?" Asked Naruto wondering if he had been that focused he hadn't noticed her or…

"What're you talking about I've been here the entire time you were locating Death Eaters." Luna said tilting her head

'Or if it's just a Luna thing.' Thought Naruto before what she said registered

"What do you mean? I'm not looking for Death Eaters." Denied Naruto

"It's alright I won't tell anyone. By the way would you be able to introduce me to your Devil friend? I always wanted to meet a Devil but could never find one." Said Luna pouting at the end

Naruto stared blankly at Luna for a moment thinking he should probably just give up on trying to figure out how Luna knew things.

"Sure Luna, I'll introduce you." Naruto said

"Yay." Luna cheered before leaning in and kissing Naruto's cheek

"Bye Naruto have fun resurrecting The Master." Said Luna before skipping back to her and her father's tent

'Yeah I'm just gonna roll with it now.' Naruto thought rubbing the spot Luna kissed laughing slightly

While Luna's behavior may confuse him sometimes he wouldn't want her to change.

'Now who else is here.' Naruto thought

He immediately frowned when he sensed Daphne and Astoria here with their parents. This worried Naruto not wanting them to get caught in the crossfire, and he wouldn't past Malfoy Snr. to try something considering what Daphne did to his mini-clone.

'If any of those worthless creatures touches them, I will rip them apart piece by piece.' Swore Naruto mentally his eyes glowing menacingly

Another scan of the area and Naruto was relieved Tracey wasn't here as well, it'll be difficult enough watching out for Daphne and Tracey. He wasn't really worried about Luna as he doubts any Death Eaters would even be able to find her.

'Soon, they will know the power of the Knight Wolf.' Naruto thought as an object glowed in his pocket

*Later-After Quidditch Match*

Naruto sat quietly in the tent with his eyes closed while Sakura controlled the shadows on the wall, Artoria sharpened Excalibur Morgan, and Rias read. They could still hear the Irish teams supporters celebrating their victory over the Bulgarian team. Not that any of them cared who won, they were simply waiting for the Death Eaters to attack.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped open when he sensed several Death Eaters attacking the muggle camp site manager and his family.

"It's starting." Naruto declared standing up while the other three snapped to attention

"Artoria go the family of muggles and get them out of here. Rias, Sakura evacuate people. If any of you encounter any Death Eaters kill or cripple them, but make sure they're still in their Death Eater attire and recognizable." Naruto ordered

Any Death Eaters they left alive would show that the Ministry let convicted Death Eaters walk free, thus making people doubt the Ministry officials.

The three nodded as Artoria donned pitch black armor with draconic features, while Sakura and Rias wore hooded cloaks and masks. They immediately set off to complete their tasks while Naruto exited the tent.

Looking around he saw everyone in a panic running around like headless chickens.

'Idiots, there are literally hundreds of people here and probably only a few dozen Death Eaters. If they simply used their heads they'd realize they could fight back.' Thought Naruto shaking his head

Pulling out his black and purple Dark Morpher, Naruto flipped it open.

"Dark Source, Evil Force." Said Naruto swiping the morpher through the air creating a purple magical circle above him

The circle lowered onto Naruto changing his parents. Once the circle reached his feet Naruto now stood covered in black, purple, silver, and gold armor while holding a shield in his left hand with Knight Saber stored inside it.

Locating a group of Death Eaters, six to be exact, Naruto unsheathed his Knight Saber before in a burst of speed appeared between them slashing one across the chest deep enough to kill him. The Death Eaters were momentarily stunned at their allies death however immediately started throwing curses at him.

Either blocking with his shield or deflecting the spells with his sword Naruto charged towards the Death Eaters and immediately dispatched all but one of them.

The last Death Eater was desperately trying to crawl away, crawling due to one of his legs being cut off, from the monster that killed his comrades. He hoped to reach his wand and Apparate away, unfortunately just before he could reach it the armored being stepped on his hand, quite painfully.

"What the bloody hell are you?" The Death Eater said fearfully

 **"I am Koragg, the Knight Wolf."** Said Koragg

 **"You and your foolish allies believe you are above everyone else simply for the blood that runs through your veins. Let me show you how little what blood you have matters, behold the Eye of the Master."** Koragg said as his shield opened revealing a red eye jewel that glowed

 **"Fall into darkness. Wolf Attack!"** Said Koragg unleashing several spectral wolf heads made of dark energy

The wolf heads either tore into the Death Eater or burned through him. In moments the Death Eater was dead.

With that done Koragg went to move and find another group when he heard a loud scream of pain, and he recognized who it was.

 **'Daphne!'**

Koragg immediately started running towards the source of the scream while chanting a spell.

 **"Uthe Mejor Catastros!"**

Creating another magic circle as a black stallion ran out with a cry. Jumping on Koragg grabbed the reigns with his free hand.

 **"Go Catastros!"** Koragg commanded urging Catastros to go faster

Upon arrival Koragg saw something that angered him beyond all measure. He saw Daphne and Astoria writhing on the ground in pain with Death Eaters from what he recognized as the Cruciatus.

With a roar of anger Koragg jumped off Catastros and slammed his shield into the ground.

 **"Shield of Darkness!"** Koragg shouted unleashing a wave of dark energy fueled by his anger making it more powerful than it'd usually be

The dark energy wave threw the Death Eaters back a few unluckily ones, or lucky considering what Koragg intends to do to them, broke their necks when they hit the ground.

Getting Koragg checked on Daphne and Astoria seeing aside from being under the Cruciatus they were alright. Though a look around Koragg saw the lifeless bodies of their parents making him clench his fists in anger.

Picking up the sisters Koragg placed them on Catastros placing a sticking charm on them so they won't fall off.

 **"Get them somewhere safe then return. I believe a show of power is needed."** Koragg ordered, Catastros bristling in anticipation to his power

Koragg then turned to the downed Death Eaters were in the process of picking themselves up. Stalking towards them he didn't waste them and shot energy lasers through their heads killing all but one.

The only living Koragg grabbed by their throats before tearing off their hood and mask revealing Lucius Malfoy.

"You insolent whelp! You won't get away with thi-GAH!" Lucius choked when Koraggs grip on his throat increased cutting off his air

 **"You will remain silent you pathetic worm."** Said Koragg tossing Lucius on the ground and stomped on his chest keeping him pinned

 **"You attacked the Greengrass family, tell me why!"** Koragg demanded though having a good idea

"Because that stupid little girl dared to curse my son and heir! All for a lowly mudblood that has been a stain on Slytherin House since he first entered Hogwarts!" Spat Lucius struggling to escape but it was helpless thanks to Koraggs vastly superior strength

 **'I should have known that little ferret would retaliate in some way.'** Thought Koragg while swearing that before his Fourth Year is over Draco Malfoy will die in pain and agony

Kicking Lucius onto his stomach Koragg created magical restraints restraining the Malfoy patriarch.

 **"You shouldn't have done that. Now you and your families days are numbered and no amount of bribes, blackmail, and favors will save you. Not even your precious lord."** Said Koragg

"You think you can threaten me, I will have you thrown into the deepest part of Azkaban!" Lucius said glaring at Koragg

 **"No you won't because you see Lucius Malfoy, the difference between us is, you hide behind your wealth and status, while I need no such things. Let me show you just how far above you I am."** Koragg said as Catastros returned

 **"Uthe Mejor!"** Said Koragg jumping into the air through a dark portal he created followed by Catastros

When they emerged both were giant in size while Catastros took on a robotic form. But neither were finished yet.

 **"Uthe Mejor Ultimas!"** Koragg chanted as Catastros body transformed into a suit of armor which Koragg entered with his shield in front of him

 **"Centaurus Wolf Megazord!"**

The entire field froze everyone looking up at the massive Megazord in shock and fear, none more so than Lucius Malfoy who stood at the feet of the metal titan.

 **"This is the difference in our power. You believe yourself strong, you are nothing to me."** Koragg said no one knowing he was speaking directly to Malfoy

Suddenly a large green skull appeared in the sky with a snake coming out its mouth. Looking Koragg decided to show everyone some of his power.

 **"Listen well witches and wizards. Let this a message to you all the time has come for you all to see the truth. You are all nothing but insignificant creatures squabbling about like children. I tell you this as The Master shall return and you will all kneel before his might or you will be destroyed like all those who oppose him. Behold the power of the Master!"** Koragg said as the red jewel on his chest plate glowed before unleashing a tornado of dark energy that dispelled the Dark Mark and in it's place was a massive red skull with tentacles

 **"Enjoy your time while you can, for soon this world will become one shrouded in darkness."** Said Koragg before conjuring a portal and vanished

All the while everyone was afraid of what was to come.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yes Saber Alter and Rias Gremory are now part of Naruto's group. Also no, no other DxD characters will appear, and the Three Factions are different in that they don't interact as often with the human world. Yes, Daphne and Astoria's parents are now dead, as it was necessary to bring them to the dark side, something will also happen to bring Hermione over as well and it won't be pretty. Now the harem so far is,**

 **Daphne Greengrass**

 **Astoria Greengrass**

 **Tracey Davis**

 **Luna Lovegood**

 **Hermione Granger**

 **Sakura Matou**

 **Artoria Pendragon**

 **Rias Gremory**

 **It'll stay this amount for now, more may be added later, but for now it stays like this. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! This is chapter here is more of an interlude for what's to come, the only thing happening here is the fall out of the Quidditch World Cup and Naruto and company going off to Hogwarts. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

"Minister Fudge, what is your opinion on this Koragg?!"

"Minister do you believe that this 'Master' could You-Know-Who?"

"Is there a new Dark Lord that we don't know about?

"What is the ministry planning to do about this?"

"What about the giant metal creature that was summoned?"

"Settle down, settle down everyone!" Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, called out to the reporters

Currently he was a holding a Press Rally in the Ministry Atrium a week after the disaster at the Quidditch World Cup. He hoped to contain the situation before it got to out of hand.

"Now first of all the matter of this so-called 'Knight Wolf' Koragg, whoever they are, they are merely just another Dark Wizard that will soon be dealt with post-haste. They are not some servant of any 'Master' or You-Know-Who, who has been dead for thirteen years, they are just trying to cause trouble by killing high respected and noble Pure-Blooded Wizards. You can all rest assured that the Ministry has the situation entirely under control." Fudge said mentally patting himself on the back

"Are you referring to the same 'respected and noble' Pure-Bloods that were found wearing Death Eater attire and possessing Dark Marks for all to see?" Someone asked

"Now hold on just a moment-"

"What about reports saying the Dark Marks were becoming darker, is this not a sign of You-Know-Who returning?" another asked

"See here-"

"Is the Ministry trying to cover something up from the public?" Questioned a third

Then things just got more out of control as reporters asked more and more questions that Fudge either couldn't answer or refused to answer. While the ones that caused the uproar with their questions simply slinked away and dropped their disguises revealing they were monsters from the Underworld.

They had been sent to stir up trouble with the Ministry and they're positive they succeeded. Now it was only a matter of time.

*Timeskip-September 1st-Hogwarts Express*

Naruto sat in a compartment along with Artoria, Rias, and Sakura. Currently he was reading an article in the Quibbler concerning Koragg, whether he was a hero or a villain?

The Daily Prophet had a similar article, though mainly slandering Koragg making him out to be an upstart Dark Wizard. It actually made them all laugh at how narrowminded the Ministry was, who's solution to a problem was to pretend it didn't exist, and the few that did take his threat seriously were to few in number to be a problem until it was too late.

'They don't even realize they're assisting in their own destruction!' Naruto mentally cackled

The article also revealed the identity of numerous Death Eaters he and his group either killed or crippled, all of them being from Pure-Blood families that weaseled their way out of Azkaban but now no longer had any excuse as they had been caught in Death Eater attire with Dark Marks. This only lowered the publics opinion of the Ministry, that they let known Death Eaters walk free.

Naruto looked up from the magazine when the compartment door opened showing Daphne and Astoria. He looked at the two Greengrass sisters in sadness, that only fueled his anger to Malfoy for taking their parents from them.

"Hey Daphne, Astoria." Naruto greeted softly

"Hello Naruto. What's with the new look?" Asked Daphne in her usual icy tone though it now had a hint of sadness in it

"Oh the hair and eyes. It happened after I was… adopted and made the heir of the Matou Family." Naruto revealed slowly knowing the Matou family and Zouken had a rather dark reputation that was known even in Magical Britain

Daphne stiffened slightly at that having heard of the Matou Family, a family that her friend was now apparently part of. Astoria however didn't say anything, both because she didn't know who the Matou family was and she hasn't been very talkative since the World Cup.

"That's… really great I'm happy for you." Said Daphne plastering a fake smile on her face

Seeing this made Naruto frown, looking to his three allies he motioned them to leave. Nodding the three girls got up and left the compartment, leaving only Naruto and the sisters.

"Why did they leave?" Daphne asked confused at who the three strange girls were, why they were with Naruto, and why they just left

"To give us some privacy and so you both can stop pretending everything is fine." Naruto said softly looking at them both

"I don't know what you mean." Said Daphne now refusing to look at him

"It's fine if neither of you want to talk about it, I won't force you. I just want you both to know I'm here for you. Now I'm not going to say everything is alright and it'll get better, because it won't, the only thing that can be done it to not keep it bottled up inside you." Naruto said

The sisters didn't see anything but Naruto could see tears falling from their eyes.

"I also wanted to tell you both somethings, starting with something that happened the day I went into the Forbidden Forest." Naruto said getting their attention

Naruto then proceeded to tell Daphne and Astoria everything, from meeting The Master, his plan to resurrect him, being adopted into the Matou family, meeting Artoria, forming a pact with Rias, and lastly that he is Koragg, he told them everything.

"I want you both to join me, with The Master's return there will finally be order." Naruto said

"You're talking about joining a literal demon who plans to enslave the entire world!" Said Daphne

"And look at the world now! Death Eaters attacking, killing, and raping as they please, the Ministry and Dumbledore do nothing besides give a stern talking! How long do you think it'll take before Voldemort returns and even if by some chance he's defeated for good there will just be some other fool calling themselves a Dark Lord, then another and another. How long until magical conflict spills into the muggle world and then what, there will death and destruction on both sides, until there will be no one left. With The Master ruling there will be no one to stand against us and any that try will die. There will be no more Light Side, no more Dark Side, only those that join the winning side." Naruto said, Daphne going quiet at this since what he said made sense

First it was Grindelwald that caused wide-spread slaughter across the entire world and very nearly exposed the Wizarding World. Then Voldemort and his followers who massacred dozens of Wizarding Families lowering the already small magical population. Who's to say another Dark Lord won't rise up and this time really cause worldwide death and destruction until no one is left.

Really what was worse inevitable destruction, that likely could happen in their lifetimes, or salvation by siding with a demon.

"Will you kill them?" Astoria asked quietly looking up

"The Death Eaters? Will you kill them?" She repeated

"Every last one and all those that share their ideology." Said Naruto

"Then I'm in." Said Astoria immediately not caring she's essentially joining with a demon that wants to enslave humanity she just wanted revenge for her family

"Daphne?" Naruto said looking to her

Daphne looked between her sister and Naruto, not sure what to think. She knew watching their parents die really hurt Astoria, it hurt her to, but would she really side with this 'Master' for a chance at revenge.

"Do you really believe this Master can make the world a better place"? Daphne asked

"I do." Replied Naruto with complete certainty, Daphne sighing in resignation

"Fine, fine I'll join." Daphne said, Naruto smiling at her words

"Great, glad to have you both on board. By the way where are Hermione, Tracey, and Luna?" Asked Naruto

"They were in their compartment last I saw them. Probably for the best considering it's already pretty cramped with six people in here." Said Daphne, Naruto nodding in agreement

He then called Rias, Sakura, and Artoria back in. Afterwards it was pretty uneventful train ride until they reached Hogwarts.

*Hogwarts-Headmasters Office*

Dumbledore rubbed his temples in frustration and worry. Things have been hectic since the Quidditch World Cup, people wondering who this Koragg are and who he calls 'the Master'. The Headmaster knew this Knight Wolf and his allies weren't affiliated with Voldemort as they had been seen killing or crippling Death Eaters.

'So much death.' Dumbledore thought sadly believing it was a shame that so many lives were snuffed out by this Koragg in the name of this 'Master'

Not only that but Dumbledore had received word of a student transferring to Hogwarts from Japan. This was strange as it was rare, but not unheard of, for students to transfer schools. What worried him was that the transfer student was the granddaughter of Zouken Matou, one of the darkest Wizards alive, having studied and learned magic not even Voldemort has heard of, and having lived centuries before even Dumbledore himself.

It was worrying that the mans granddaughter would be coming to Hogwarts, even more so that rumors have spread Zouken has adopted an heir to the Matou family.

To top it off Severus had come to him and showed his darkening Dark Mark. Dumbledore knew this could only mean Voldemort was close to returning,

'The only positive is that when Tom does return, he'll find most of his forces either dead or imprisoned.' Dumbledore thought

Though his main focus and worry was still Koragg and whoever 'the Master' are, and the power Koragg wielded. He hadn't been there himself but from reports Koragg had been able to use magic that made him grow to larger than a giant and summon an equally large metal horse. This alone would be enough to cause worry, as magic used to grow to such a size was practically unheard of, even the power required to create a golem of such a size would need more than even Dumbledore had. But Koragg was able to combine with the horse becoming a massive mech.

'Then the symbol he summoned.' Thought Dumbledore

A red skull with tentacles, in his long life and research into magic he has never once come across such a symbol. He couldn't be sure if it was a mark that servants of 'the Master' took similar to the Dark Mark, or perhaps it was a visual representation of 'the Master' himself. If it was the former Dumbledore wouldn't be to worried as it'd in fact make it easier to determine who is allied with this 'Master' by simply locating the mark on their bodies. But if it was the latter then the Headmaster was truly worried that whoever or whatever 'the Master' is was not of this world and was in fact something much darker.

'I have to many problems and questions, and no answers to any of them.' Dumbledore thought

Voldemort returning, Death Eaters attacking, Koragg and his allies, the Master, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

'If I survive these coming years I'm retiring to somewhere nice and quiet. I'm getting to old for this.' Thought Dumbledore getting up to head down to the Great Hall

He still had to get through the Welcoming Feast.

*Later-Great Hall*

"About time someone finally started doing something about the Dark Families."

"What are you stupid, there's hardly any Pure-Bloods left and now we have this lunatic going around killing them."

"He's killed people, he's a monster plain and simple."

"I understand where he's coming from, but who gave this guy the right to play judge, jury, and executioner?"

"I hope he gets the Dementors Kiss."

"What do you think he looks like under the armor?"

"What do you think the Ministry will do?"

"Wonder where I can get one of those giant robots."

"Who cares it's probably just someone thinking they can make a difference."

"Hey any of you notice Uzumaki looks different?"

These were only a few of the many conversations happening in the Great Hall. Naruto had his eyes closed as he focused on what was being said, most of which focusing on Koragg some saw him as hero for dealing with Death Eaters in a more permanent fashion, others a monster for wiping out most of the already few remaining Pure-Bloods, some understood his actions but don't believe he has the right to be judge, jury, and executioner, and then the minority that were neutral.

There were also the ones that took notice of his changed appearance, but it was mostly overshadowed by talk of Koragg.

'Do they only know how to gossip?' Naruto wondered mentally as he picked up on some rumors of who or what Koragg may be

It amazed him that they believed he could Merlin reborn after seeing the chaos being caused, or he was an ancient warrior awakened from a long slumber to bring balance to the world. He even heard some believing Potter of all people was Koragg, finally taking a stand against the Death Eaters.

He'd find it funny if they weren't talking about his own alter-ego.

Naruto was sitting with Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria. Sakura having gotten in line with the First Years to be sorted, while Artoria and Rias were hidden in the shadows, none of them wanting to explain their presence.

"Welcome, welcome everyone once again to a new year at Hogwarts. It does my heart good seeing you all in good health from the tragedy that struck the Quidditch World Tournament." Dumbledore said looking at the sea of faces

"Now I have several announcements to make, but before that I turn things over to Professor McGonagall to begin the sorting. Though I will say we will be welcoming a transfer student all the way from Japan, I hope you all give her a warm welcome to Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore nodding to McGonagall

"When I call your name please step up to be sorted." McGonagall said before she began calling out names

Naruto just blocked it out not really interested in seeing where a bunch of children will be sorted, in a few years it won't really matter what house they're in. They'll be under the Master's rule or dead. He only paid attention when he heard Sakura's name called.

"Sakura Matou!"

Looking he saw most of the older students stiffen in realization and fear, while the younger students looked confused not knowing about the Matou family. Watching his sister go up to the stool he stared daggers at the Sorting Hat as if daring it to put her anywhere but Slytherin.

Apparently his silent threat worked as before the hat even got close to her head in screamed out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

This got some light cheering and clapping from the Slytherins that they got a Matou, while the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs began muttering how it was obvious a Dark Witch would go to the dark house, and the Ravenclaws didn't really care, except Luna who waved and smiled.

The Slytherins made room amongst themselves wanting to curry favor from the Matou Families heads granddaughter, but everyone went silent when Sakura sat down right next Naruto and said something that made them all pale.

"Hello brother." Sakura greeted

"Sister." Said Naruto smiling folding his hands giving everyone a clear view of the Matou Family Ring on his right ring finger

This made everyone pale in fear as they realized the rumored heir to the Matou family was in fact the lone Slytherin most of them have bullied for years. The same Slytherin that now had the backing of a powerful and dark family.

Most whimpered quietly while hoping Naruto didn't hold a grudge. If only they knew.

Afterwards the Sorting continued on quietly until it was over. Once it ended Dumbledore stood once again.

"So, with that out of the way as I said I have several announcements. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year." Dumbledore said before sweeping his eyes over the hall knowing the next announcement will upset quite a few people

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Naruto faintly heard Potter yelling "What!", which he found a little hilarious. You'd think Potter enjoys pain given the results of all the other time he's played Quidditch.

'Actually that'd explain a lot.' Naruto pondered mentally

Was Potter secretly a masochist?

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, he knew that was Mad-Eye Moody a former Auror that helped put away most of the Death Eaters in Azkaban. He was also known to be the most paranoid person in the world, always expecting to be attacked. But what had Naruto's attention was something seemed… off about the guy.

'Strange.' Thought Naruto

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody." Dumbledore introduced

'And that settles it, he's planning to kill Potter either intentionally or unintentionally.' Naruto thought

Going by the track record of the previous DADA professors, there's a likely chance Moody's either secretly a Death Eater, a Death Eater pretending to be Moody, or has a condition that turns him into a rabid beast.

One of three.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore announced

After that Naruto blocked out everything else being said. The Triwizard Tournament, a tournament that three schools take part in, traditionally Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbaton, with three champions being selected from each of the schools. The champions would take part in three tasks with the winner getting eternal glory and the Triwizard cup. Of course the tournament was banned due to the high death toll.

'Hm, if I hazard a guess the Ministry wants to revive the tournament in order to draw attention away from the mess they're making concerning me and the others, along with the disaster at the World Cup. And given the track record of the previous three years, I have no doubt Potter will somehow get drawn into the tournament either by someone who wants to kill him or use him for something and I'd bet my morpher Moody will be involved somehow. That only leaves the "why".' Naruto thought only unsure of the purpose of getting Potter involved

The obvious would be to kill him, as no one would find it suspicious if Potter died during one of the tasks, especially since he's only a Fourth Year and couldn't compare to older students. But that's also the most obvious reason, if someone wanted Potter dead it'd be simple enough to sneak into the school, since the security is shit to begin with given the previous years. Naruto could only theorize someone wants Potter to win or capture him during one of the tasks.

'But given all the times Potter's nearly died if it wasn't for Hermione, it's very likely he's a dead man walking. So whatever plan anyone has concerning Potter will be thrown out the window, unless it's one that doesn't necessarily need Potter alive to complete or someone else could be used.' Naruto theorized before shaking his head

There were simply to many unknown variables to perfectly guess what will happen. Though Naruto couldn't stop the smirk on his face, this year was shaping up to be very interesting he believed.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep monsters have begun stirring up trouble for the Ministry, Naruto's brought Astoria and Daphne into the fold, Sakura's now a Hogwarts student, and the Triwizard cup has arrived! Though things will vastly different from canon name a lot more death will be happening, no spoilers on who though. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
